Haruka Inori
| kanji = 春花祈り | romanji = | race = | birthday = Unknown | age = Mid-Twenties | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 118lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Pink | bloodtype = A | unusual features = | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = Vice Captain of the Eight Division | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Hama Town | marital status = Widowed | education = | family = Deceased | status = Active | shikai = Jiyuu | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} }} (春花祈り, literally meaning Spring Flower Invocation), usually referred to as Inori, better known by her nickname Haruin, was a meek yet powerful with a tragic past better left forgotten. She was recently appointed Vice Captain of the Eight Division several years ago which was under the leadership of Erika Fujibayashi. Haruka originally had a bright and burgeoning future as a , having been awarded a Seated Position for her efforts. Things came full circle after she married an unnamed Shinigami and Haruka truly believed eternal happiness had been attained for the time being. However, fate played a cruel event on her and in an event simply known as Inori's Tragedy, everything came crashing down which resulted in the death of her husband and Haruka's mental breakdown. Utterly devastated, Haruka had consigned herself to a life of solitude, up until this day till she can come into terms with it. She serves as one of the supporting characters of Bleach: Tribulations, usually in the sidelines doing her duties or providing both emotional and physical support in combat. She is also one of the many supporting characters in the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Expert Swordmanship Specialist Shunpo Expert: *'Senka:' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Zanpakutō Jiyuu (じゆう, literally meaning Liberty) was the name of 's Zanpakutō Shikai: The release command of Jiyuu was Express (表す, Arawasu) Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: ''Bankai Special Ability''''': Stats Notes Trivia *Coincidentally, 's appearance was remarkably similar to that of Sōruōhi, the Zanpakuto Spirit of Rozeluxe Meitzen. This similarity had been constantly noted, especially by the likes of Sōruōhi's owner. Behind the Scenes *Haruka's appearance and last name is a direct reference to Inori Yuzuriha, the female protagonist of the anime, Guilty Crown. *The writer would like to accredit Illuminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. Gallery File:Inori.Yuzuriha.573588.jpg File:Inori_Battle.jpg File:Yuzuriha.Inori.full.1239863.jpg File:Inori.jpg File:Inori_Effect.jpg File:Inori_Walk.gif References Literature References Category:Under Construction Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gotei 13 Category:Lieutenant Category:8th Division Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Neutral Good